


Carousel

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discussion of relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: People making decisions for other people. Really bad decisions. All the time. FFFC September Challenge Daily Prompts





	Carousel

“Does Jessica know about you? Does she know about the things you’ve done?”

Sam wants to laugh, wants to guffaw wildly in Dean’s face.

Later he will learn of how quickly Dean actually did tell someone, and this will be after the nightmares have settled in and taken root, all the regrets swirling into a maelstrom. All of the times he can think of, now, that he had an opening to tell Jessica, and what a hunter she would have been, with knives or guns, even just keeping Dean away from all the things he shouldn’t touch. That part’s funny for a second before he wants to cry.

Right now all he wants to tell Dean is how impossible it all is, how to keep Jessica safe he’s made a decision for them both.

It’s the kind of decision John Winchester would make and Dean knows that much into his very bones.

They take turns making decisions like that, knowing the other is wrong until they feel forced into a corner and realize they would do the very same thing.

Again and again and again with no way off the Ferris Wheel, or maybe it’s a carousel.

Either way it’s making them sick, sick with grief and sick with longing. Each time they tell themselves this is the last.

It’s never the last.

It is who they are.

Sam has not felt the sting of these regrets yet.

And neither has Dean.

Sam wants to laugh in Dean’s face.


End file.
